dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Dong Wook
See also: His KProfile ) Seoul, South Korea |english_name = |education = Joongbu University |occupation = Actor Model |years_active = 1999–present |agency = King Kong by Starship |hangul = 이동욱 (I Donguk) |hanja = 李棟旭 (I Donguk) |hiragana = |kanji = |simplified_chinese = |traditional_chinese = |thai_script = |signature = }} Lee Dong-wook (이동욱; 李棟旭; born November 6, 1981) is a South Korean actor and model. He is best known for his leading roles in the television dramas My Girl (2005), Scent of a Woman (2011), Hotel King (2014), Guardian: The Lonely and Great God (2016–2017), Life (2018) , Touch Your Heart (2019) and Hell Is Other People (2019). Career Lee made his acting debut in 1999 in an MBC single-episode drama. The PD of the drama saw Lee, and proceed to cast him in the teen drama School 2. Lee started to gain recognition with his performance in School 3. Lee hit stardom with 2005 romantic comedy My Girl. The drama series became a hit during its run both domestically and across Asia, and made Lee a Korean Wave star. He has since starred in noir Bitter Sweet Life (2008), courtroom dramedy Partner (2009), melodrama Scent of a Woman (2011), baseball rom-com Wild Romance (2012), period thriller The Fugitive of Joseon (2013), and revenge drama Hotel King (2014), in which he reunited with My Girl co-star Lee Da-hae. He then starred in fantasy-action series Blade Man (2014) and romance drama Bubble Gum (2015). Lee and comedian Shin Dong-yup took over as MCs of talk show Strong Heart from April 2012 to January 2013. Lee also joined the reality show Roommate, which aired from 2014 to 2015. From 2016 to 2017, Lee starred alongside Gong Yoo in Kim Eun-sook's fantasy-romance drama Guardian: The Lonely and Great God. The drama was a hit, and along with its success, helped in the resurgence of Lee's acting career. In 2018, Lee starred in the medical drama Life. In 2019, Lee starred in the romance comedy drama Touch Your Heart alongside Guardian co-star Yoo In Na. The same year, he was confirmed as the host for Produce X101, the fourth season of survival audition program Produce 101. He starred in Hell Is Other People. He also started hosting his own talk show, Wook Talk, to celebrate his 20th anniversary since debut. Personal life Lee enlisted in the military in August 2009, serving under the National Defense Public Relations Service. He was discharged in June 2011. Filmography Main Article: Lee Dong Wook (Filmography) Bibliography Ambassadorship Lee was chosen as an honorary ambassador for the 2018 PyeongChang Winter Olympics. Lee attended the honorary ambassador appointment ceremony for the 2018 PyeongChang Winter Olympic and Paralympic Games at the Taepyeongno Press Center in Seoul on January 12. Awards and nominations External Links *Official Website *Instagram Trivia Personal= *'Height:' 184cm (6"0') *'Weight:' 72kg (158 lbs) *'Zodiac sign:' Scorpio *'Blood Type:' B *'Personality:' *'Nicknames:' Wookie *'Education:' **Joongbu University (Broadcasting and Media Arts) *His family consists of his parents and his four younger siblings. One of his younger sisters is called Lee Seong Hee. |-| Career= *As of January 31, 2017, his net worth is $3 million. |-| Miscellaneous= *His hobbies include doing nothing, watching movies, listening to music, playing games on his phone, sleep, and eating snacks. *He is good at housework. Gallery Lee Dong Wook.png Category:KActor Category:King Kong by Starship Category:Lee Dong Wook